


The War Begins

by jellyfishbait



Series: To Pluto, With Spite [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, and never give them goggly eyes, eldritch horrock, never allow college students to make pet rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishbait/pseuds/jellyfishbait
Summary: The problem with having a bunch of your friends all in the same dorm complex is that you end up with stupid inside jokes and even stupider wars that end up with you waking up at 1 am to steal a rock. Here is how it all began, may the best apartment win.





	The War Begins

Pidge glared a bit, watching Romelle walk away with the Horrock. It was kinda funny to think that there would be a building war around this stupid rock with too many googly eyes glued onto it. With a sigh and a thump, she closed the door, turning inside to get ready for “bed”. Bed as in sitting in bed while messing around on the computer for a few more hours. 

“Hey, do you think we should take care of the boxes? Ya know, since I can actually help you with them right now...” Keith had reappeared from his room, and had taken to staring at the three large boxes left over from Pidge’s desk, chair, and bike stand. 

“But that means I have to put shoes on Keith. What kinda roommate are you?” Pidge dramatically scoffed and started putting on her shoes asking Keith to grab the remaining two boxes from her room. 

Having piled all the boxes on the long flat box that the glass desk top was in, Pidge and Keith each grabbed their end of the box and shuffle walked out the door to the nearby recycling dumpster. 

Their laughter echoed slightly across the parking lot outside the apartment dorms as the bottom box started to fold and collapse. Pidge managed to awkwardly balance her end of the box while creaking open the gate, half holding the box half holding the lid while Keith shoved them all into the dumpster. Pidge half danced under the end of the too long box hanging out from the too short dumpster, stopping short at the mischievous look washing over Keith’s face.

“Ya know what we should do?” Keith asked in response to the eyebrow that Pidge raised at him, “we should go steal back the Horrock.”

Pidge’s grin grew to match Keith’s, and they took off running. Romelle roomed with Allura and Shay only two building down, on the west side. Pidge couldn’t help giggling in excitement, smothering the noise with a steady hand.

They slowed as they neared the unit, spotting the overly eyed rock sitting just outside the door. Keith crouched at the sidewalk to not be seen, even though the curtains were drawn across the windows, as Pidge snuck up to the door quickly snatching up the rock. A small snicker escaped as she carried the rock and they both quickly - but quietly - took off towards their dorm. 

They laughed and high-fived as they reached their unit once more, setting the rock just outside the door in a sort of not exactly specified but implied rule. 

Splitting up, Keith and Pidge each started getting ready for bed. Keith spun into the chair at his desk, seeing a reply to the snap he had sent to the college drama snapchat group. 

A single image appeared, of a gluey eye-y rock sitting outside Unit 3. Not Unit 52 where it was not 5 minutes ago. 

“Fuck!”

Pidge gives Keith a curious glare, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Given no response, she wanders back over to the front door where Keith is glaring at the ground where the Horrock is.

Well, where the horrock was. 

The simple glare that they two roommates exchange is clear as day.

This means war.

**Author's Note:**

> Never let me have googly eyes, glitter, or fake mustaches. The story continues (eventually)
> 
> the worst part about actually posting fic now is that it means I'm not writing the stupid assignment for school.... productive procrastination?
> 
> yell at me on tumblr at starsofshadowsanddust


End file.
